Jigoku/History
History When Jigoku was born, he was born on a pirate ship somewhere located just a few miles out to sea by Loguetown. He during his early years was spending on a ship until they returned to his own town. He was born into a family of many brothers and sisters; his father was a captain of a rookie crew of pirates and his mother part of the crew. But she left the lifestyle in order to help raise her children, since the older ones were old enough to get jobs and help the family out. Jigoku was the youngest boy, he idolized his older siblings. Jigoku for some time lived in peace and often did sail back to Loguetown. Jigoku then seemed to have lived the life of a pirates son, he had no formal schooling. So Jigoku was often seen with his nose in a book or read a script, he spend hours on end doing this. Sadly he did seem to get picked on for this, since he wasn't the strongest guy around. He was picked on countless time and everytime he would cry, until he was comforted by his own father and older brothers. Jigoku had often had a memory of when some of the local bullies beat him up, his own father had appeared and beat the crap out of the bullies for him. This is really began to sew the seeds of Jigoku's cruel and self centered personality. However he also seems to remember that he has his siblings had their share of fights as well. The one that seems to make Jigoku laugh to this day is about a sword that tier father gave the boys to do with they please. However, he was told that he was young to do it. So he ended up taking the blade and cutting his oldest brother pretty good for only a 8 year old. However after that his own father had seen Jigoku's own potential in becoming a pirate. So his own father seemed to now notice him and wanted to train him on end. So over the years he had trained and become stronger, whenever he was 13 he and his father went out for a fishing trip trying to take some rest and such. In the small boat that they "barrow", they took it out a mile or so from shore. Jigoku seemed to have noticed something under a sheet, taking it off. What did he find? It was a devil fruit, he overjoyed that he found one. His father as well, but since his own father had a devil fruit ability. he had no use for it and since it was only those two and the father seeing so much potential in him. He let Jigoku eat the devil fruit. When Jigoku ate it, he seemed fine at first. But then he began to feel strange all over his body. Being cold then hot, ill and then fine, Jigoku thought he was going to die. But a few seconds after he suddenly went up in flames, at first his father thought he ate the Mera Mera no Mi. But after some more he couldn't think of what it was so his father grabbed his pistol and shot Jigoku. In panic at just what his father did, it came to find out that it was a Logia. However still in shock, Jigoku was extremely happy that he had found one for himself and now he could be just like his own father. Over 3 year had passed since that day and now Jigoku had full control over his devil fruit. It was on the eve of his 16th birthday, tomorrow would be his day that he could finally join his father and his crew on the high seas. However it was the night before his birthday, at his home it seemed to be just his now elderly mother and his two younger sisters who were 12 and 11 now. They had eaten dinner and Jigoku's far elderly as well was sleep off the meal they ate. The daughters playing with their toys and Jigoku seeming to be looking and reading maps for their big send off the next morning. However it was around 8:00pm, when the sounds of running and shouting were heard throughout their town that the Marines where coming and they were lead by noone other than Necrid Bagans and Smoker. During his younger days when he was still a rear admiral, the family went into a panic as his father awoke to the sounds of the orders being called out to searcher for Jigoku's father. The family scared at to find at who was leading them, the father knew that they were after him and his wife. So gathering something, however bursting through the door was Marines chaining both his father and mother. While this happened, Jigoku pushed his sisters out of the way as it seemed that Marines with swords were ready to kill them. However, the daughters then ran away. Jigoku however tried to fight back, but was overpowered because of the number. With that Necrid ordered his father to have his shirt stripped and his mothers hair to be cut shorter. As this happened, Necrid drew his sword and raised into the air..........the with two strikes he killed his parents. As it seemed Smoker himself looked onto this and seemed to bit of overkill even for a pirate. Smoker's rage take the better of him, he went into madness as he punched Necrid in the face and then starting a whole thing about how much even a pirate could take before it was inhuman tutored. However, with Jigoku in utter shock and anger. He then and there seemed to have snapped, he believed that the world was against him. As the marine dragged the two bodies away, Jigoku stood there as he screamed out and then his whole home and then within a few seconds the town was up in flames. Jigoku wondered through the ashes of what was once his town with him killing everyone thinking that it was his own neighbors ratting them out. He showed no mercy even to the children, however his own younger sisters were killed in his whole rage. However he then fell to the ground tired and passed out, the next he knew coming to was. That he was in his aunt and uncles home, with some more of his older siblings. He then spend a few months in depression as he began to think the world was against and all were against him. When the day of both his aunt and uncle died from old age, one then the other one the year after. He then grow angrier, so he went to live with his other aunt and uncle, the same happened to them. The finally going to his older brothers and sisters, they ended up getting burned from him or they were captured by the marines. Since they all were pirates and in the end got killed by beheading. Jigoku had finally become 23 and joined up with the marines ironicly enough, he then was put into Impel down. Where he totrued many prsioners, until one day he finally snapped thinking that the world was against him. He went into a rage and set much of Imel down on fire, as he then was put into a cell. But when Luffy and company escaped, he escaped as well. Thats when he returned, burning all of his body to make sure that he seemed dead. Taking the name Jigoku and then called in his allies and formed the Execution forces, since then he has been killing whomever he pleases. Category:Character Subpages Category:Kazekage21